


Blind Light

by mortoboe (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Nothing is really clear, and tooth gets hurt, but then wins, i guess they fight, i just made this for class and i really like it, she loses, something goes wrong, yeah im not toatlly sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mortoboe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle of some sort between pitch and tooth; in limerick form. Not very long, just a simple poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Light

Many troubles come from the dark  
Some will leave a burning mark  
From under your skin  
It seeps in  
And tears away the bark

There is no way to escape  
The sinister onyx gape  
Flutter she must  
There goes her trust  
And her fate takes its shape

Many hardships to face  
That sink with each chase  
Defeat can be swift  
Like a devious gift  
All she can do is brace

Golden beams of light  
Soar though the night  
Willful and strong  
She was all along  
And finishes the fight

Nightmare sand will die  
To a hummingbirds cry  
The rapture is near  
No longer fear  
We are left to wonder why

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a composition class and though i would share. Any feed back is welcome! There is always room to improve.


End file.
